


you could have told me (your sister was hot)

by anuglierend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, apologies in advance, but also not the typical fake dating, fake dating au, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuglierend/pseuds/anuglierend
Summary: au where sara fake dates nate to get his family off his back and goes to dinner and meets ava, nate’s sister and falls for her - @lancealotsara on twitterwho even told me to start this





	1. you want me to be your what

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on twitter and thought it was too good to pass up. It's my first fic for Legends but I hope to do it justice and do Sara and Ava's relationship justice. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

She gets a text from Nate on Wednesday. Nothing too suspicious. The standard ‘how are you?’, ‘are you busy this weekend?’ that she replies with her usual plans of doing nothing. Sara assumes he wants to hang out with the other Legends and it doesn’t cross her mind that he isn’t texting in their group chat.

The Legends are a collection of friends, whose personalities are completely different, but they all manage to get along. Some friends have gone but more have joined their little group. Despite the lengths of time knowing each other, varying among the friends, this does not affect their dynamic at all, or affect how much they care about each other. She loves Nate the same as she does her oldest friend Mick. You’d think with so much people it may lead to conflict but even with Nate having dated two of their friends, Amaya and Zari, nothing has changed. Even when Zari started dating Amaya’s British twin, Charlie when the twins found out about each other after a Parent Trap-esque situation.

Sara’s phone goes off in her ear, and her phone lights up from where it sits on the front panel of the treadmill. She sees another text from Nate and manages to swipe the phone open to read it.

_Good can I come over? It’s important_

She replies with a positive voice message, but she begins to feel unsure of what he could want. It wasn’t unusual for them to hang out together. His point of starting the importance of this leaves her worried that he’s in some kind of trouble. Then again, he would have called if it was that important and not text to then talk about it. _Maybe it’s girl trouble_. She wonders. He hasn’t gone out with anyone recently, but he could have been keeping it a secret. She rolls her eyes at the thought. Nate can’t keep a secret for shit.

He arrives 15 minutes later when she’s making her afternoon coffee. It’s a habit at this point, so although she has the rest of the week off, there’s no reason to change up her routine now. He sits awkwardly at her kitchen island, the seat too high and the counter too low for him. One of the first things that interested her in this apartment was the fact that the counter was the perfect height for her, however it made some of her guests uncomfortable. She leans against the sink across from him, sipping her coffee, waiting patiently to start speaking. A couple of times he opens his mouth to say something, his hand raising up, but he gapes like a fish then closes it.

She’s finished her coffee when he speaks and washing the cup.

‘Will you be my girlfriend?’ His voice suddenly produces from behind her. She drops her favourite coffee mug and the loud noise echoes in the once again silent kitchen. She turns swiftly, the water still running and leans against the sink, wet hands gripping the edge. It’s her turn to gape, unable to speak at this sudden question. _Is he being serious? Since when did he like me?_ He’s looking at her desperately and she realises she’s been quiet to long. Sara snaps out of it and turns off the tap and grabs a dish towel.

‘Nate, sweetie,’ She starts, a strained smile on her face, ’I don’t … really … it’s just—'

He seems to realise what he said, and his eyes widen comically, ‘No—no, I didn’t mean—’

She couldn’t believe her, and Nate could be this awkward. Both of them paint a picture, stammering to explain themselves. Suddenly, they both stop talking and stare at each other before bursting into laughter. After their laughs subside, eyes watering at this point, Nate finally talks.

‘You’re pretty cool, but I didn’t actually mean I want you to be my girlfriend.’

‘ _Pretty_ cool? I’ll have you know, I’m _super_ cool thank you very much.’ She retorts.

Nate just rolls his eyes, ‘Yeah, yeah. You’re super cool or whatever. Anyway, I want you to be my pretend girlfriend, just for this weekend. And it’s not even the whole weekend, just up until Saturday-ish depending on if we can run away.’

‘This weekend? But Thanksgiving is tomorrow –’ His facial expression changes and it finally dawns on her. Sure, Nate’s family has been known to be a little too much, but she didn’t think it was _I-need-a-pretend-girlfriend_ kind of overwhelming. ‘Sure, yeah, I’ll be your girlfriend.’ His face lights up and he gets up to move toward her.

‘For real?’ He exclaims as he comes closer, arms wide open for a hug. As she moves to hug him back she replies, ‘Of course. You’re my friend and f you need help, I’m here for you.’ He squeezes tighter and suddenly her oxygen intake has stopped. She struggles, his name coming out several times, but he just holds tighter. That is, until she whacks him on the head. He pulls away with a yelp, a hand moving to his head to rub it.

‘You can’t do that when we’re there.’

‘Whatever, I’ll be on my best behaviour.’ She says while moving back to finish washing her cup. She can do this for Nate; pretend to be the perfect girlfriend, with his weird suburban family. A thought comes to her.

‘So, give me the details. When are we going? Who in your family will be there? How did we get together? Blah blah blah.’

He’s rummaging through her cupboards at this point for two glasses and her bottle of cheap whiskey she keeps in plain sight for guests. They collapse on the couch and face each other. After the first sip he finally speaks.

‘Well, we have to leave in a little and head up there tonight.’ That stops her mid-sip.

‘Nate, what the hell? That’s too soon.’

‘I know but please Sara.’ She makes a gesture for him to continue. ‘Right so it’s just my uncle, his daughter and her two kids, and my grandmother. And of course, my mom, dad and sister—’

‘Since when do you have a sister?’

‘Can you stop interrupting, I have to explain, and you have to pack.’

‘Wow, you’re a bossy boyfriend, how did I end up with you?’

‘Can you please take this seriously, and I’ve always had a sister.’

She smirks into her glass, ‘I’m taking this very serious, and no you haven’t always had a sister or I would know about her.’

 

 


	2. i feel it in my bones (she's something special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so we meet Ava...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got 84 kudos on the first chapter and I just want to say thank you so much and I'm glad you guys like it. I hope this chapter is better and enjoyable. Plus, I already have some ideas for how the story will go, so hopefully more chapter are soon to come!

‘I guess we should hold hands or something.’ Nate says awkwardly as he and Sara make their way up his parent’s front yard.

‘It’s like you’ve never been in a relationship, give me your hand.’ Sara demands, grabbing his hand and clumsily interlocking their fingers. They’re at the front door now and it hits Sara that this was positively the worst thing she has ever agreed to, and she accepted a bet to go skinny dipping in the main fountain at the quad in college. She just happens to be the worst liar ever and doesn’t understand how Nate can have forgotten that. He should have asked Amaya, at least they would have had some practice, right? Anyway, he chose her and here she is; dressed in one of her better-quality sweaters that her sister gave her as a present. That’s not the only thing she has that her sister has given her, just in case Nate’s family would be able to sniff out her reasonably priced clothes. Her goal is to show them that Nate is perfectly capable of finding a great girl who wants to take care of their little Natey-boy.

‘It’ll be okay… and if anything comes up that we didn’t talk about we’ll make it up as we go.’ Sara tries to reassure him. 

‘Fuck, Sara you’re the worst liar in the world, why the hell did I even ask you?’ He shout-whispers. 

‘Okay, you know what, you should have thought of this half an hour ago before we left home but no! Only now you’re starting to have regrets? It’s too late buddy, so woman up and commit yourself to this relationship, we’ll be fine.’ She notices doubt on his face but at this point doesn’t care.

Nate unlocks the front door and pushes it open, allowing Sara to walk ahead. Everything is done as if they are two new born deer. They’re trying to manoeuvre through the doorway whilst holding hands and carrying their bags as well.

‘Maybe I should carry your bags, it’ll make me seem like a gentleman.’ Nate suggests reaching for her bag. 

‘How are you going to hold two bags and my hand?’ She tries to pull her right arm, that’s holding her bag in a tight grip, away from him. His attempt to grab it is proving to be difficult and the bulk of his bag just pushes hers farther away, leading her to tighten her grip. 

‘Stop it, you’ll pull out my chair later or some shit like that.’ 

‘Yeah that sounds like a great idea.’ He nods his head, his face no longer showing frustration. 

Mrs. Heywood finds them standing in the foyer with the door open, both of them standing stiff as a board, bags in their hands, with the other holding onto each other. Sara is confident they’ve already blown it when Nate’s mother looks at them oddly. Then, her expression lights up, ‘Nate!’ She exclaims moving forward. Nate and Sara glance at each before huge, fake smiles light up their faces. 

‘Mom!’ Nate drops both his bag and Sara’s hand and hugs his mother. Sara locks eyes with Mrs. Heywood and waves, trying to be as friendly as possible. 

‘Nate! You didn’t tell me you were bringing someone, who is this beauty.’ 

‘Mom,’ Nate starts, placing his arm around Sara, ‘this is my girlfriend, Sara Lance. I’m sure I’ve mentioned her before.’ Nate’s mom pulls her into a tight hug, ‘It’s so nice to meet you Sara,’ she pulls away slightly to look Sara in the face, ‘you’ve mentioned a Sara before, but I got the impression she was one of your friends.’ 

‘We started off as friends, but you know, it became more.’ Nate tries to explain. 

‘Yup, I just couldn’t resist that…face any longer.’ Out of the corner of her eye, Sara sees the face Nate pulls, but holds herself back from reacting at her horrible attempt to lie. 

‘Aw, that’s so cute. I’m glad you guys realised you love each other. Why don’t you get settled down, dinner is almost ready and you sister –’ the door opens behind them, interrupting Mrs. Heywood mid-sentence, ‘is here.’ Sara turns around to see a tall figure closing the front door, duffle bag in hand. The person turns forward, looking down at their watch. 

‘Sorry, I’m late I was just –’ Nate’s sister looks up to see them all staring at her. Sara, with her mouth slightly gaped reaches next to her to grab Nate’s wrist and squeezes it. Nate’s sister is _hot_  for lack of a better word. Tall, blonde and wearing a power suit. Her hair is in loose curls over one shoulder. _What the hell Nate?_ Sara thinks to herself, he could have told her his sister was this hot. 

‘Nate!’ 

‘Aves!’ The siblings are hugging each other tightly now, ‘God I haven’t seen you in so long, how have you been?’ 

‘Crazy busy with work, you know.’ They pull away and finally, Ava notices Sara, ‘Who’s this?’ 

‘Aves, this is Sara –’ Sara moves forward to shake Ava’s hand. 

‘Hi, nice to meet you. I can see where all the good genes went.’ Sara’s tone is flirty, accompanying the flirty smirk on her face, definitely forgetting her purpose for being there. Ava’s cheeks redden slightly, causing Sara’s smirk to widen, and she laughs nervously, ducking her head, ‘Thanks, I—’ 

‘My girlfriend.’ And there Nate is, to remind her. The blush leaves Ava’s face and she pulls away her hand, ‘Sara, this is my sister, Ava Heywood, or Sharpe, I guess.’ Sara, who was previously glaring at Nate for interrupting her flirting, titled her head in confusion. Ava, who noticed the look explained, ‘Since I work with Dad, I changed my name, so no one would know.’ 

At the explanation, Sara nods, ‘Yeah, I can understand wanting to step out of a family’s member’s shadow.’ Her sister was a big shot lawyer and she was a college drop out who still hasn’t figured out what they wanted to do with their life. She’s been a bartender for the last three years, and while she enjoys it, she still wonders what else is there to do. 

Ava’s eyes soften, and little smile appears. Sara returns it, not noticing Nate looking between them. 

Mrs. Heywood claps loudly, ‘Okay! Why don’t you kids get settled, while I set the table.’ Everyone moves then, Ava and Nate moving first to the stairs. Sara trails behind, not sure where to go in this unfamiliar house, but she gets a great view of Ava’s ass. 

‘Sara, what was that?’ Nate says throwing his bag on the bed. 

‘What was what?’ Sara throws back at him, placing her bag on the ground and hands on her hips. 

‘You were just trying to flirt with my sister.’ 

‘Excuse me, I was not _t_ _rying_ , I was succeeding, but you had to go and ruin it.’ 

‘Ruin it, Sara you’re here to be my girlfriend, not to sleep with my sister.’ 

‘Ugh, don’t I know it,’ She throws herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, ‘it’s just – why didn’t you tell me she looked like that.’ He collapses on the bed in the same position. 

‘Like what?’ 

‘You know… beautiful, gorgeous, hot, literally any of the words could have been used to describe your sister.’ 

‘First, of all, gross, why would I use any of those words. Second of all, why would it matter if she was any of those things.’ 

 ‘If,’ Sara scoffs, ‘Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’m here to be your girlfriend.’ 

‘Yes, you are.’ Nate confirms, glad to get off the topic of his sister’s looks. He wonders idly what Sara will say when she finds out his sister is gay, ‘now let’s go get dinner. Race ya?’ As he finishes his question Sara is racing out his bedroom door, glancing back at him as she leaves through the door. What she doesn’t notice is his sister making her way past the door in the hallway. He winces as they slam into each other, but they don’t fall, as Ava remains firm, holding Sara tightly to prevent both of them from going down. 

‘Oh God, I’m so fucking sorry.’ Sara says, hands gripping the arms holding her, ‘Thanks for catching me.’ 

They’re a mess of limbs standing up, but they don’t let go of each other. A moment passes with them just looking at each other.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Nate says walking up to them and placing a hand on Sara’s shoulder, ‘we wouldn’t anything to happen this face, am I right?’ He wishes he could disappear when they both look at him. Sara looks like she could kill him on sight for interrupting their moment and he’s not sure exactly what he’s supposed to take from Ava’s expression but it’s intense. 

It changes to neutral, and she makes a gesture to the stairs, ‘Let’s go eat.’ 

As the trio move down the stairs, Sara glances down to the beautiful blonde hair that’s leading them to the kitchen and thinks to herself, 

_I’m fucked._

 

 


	3. the vision of her smile has planted itself in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night at the Heywood household. (Also, where I don't give a damn about anyone's age, so please don't think about it too hard, thanks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little longer than the others, and I think they might get longer from here. Also, I can't believe we've reached 132 kudos, thank you guys so much.

 

 

 _I’m fucked._ Ava thinks to herself as she sits across from Nate’s new girlfriend, _Sara_. She didn’t know he was bringing home someone, but of course he did and of course Dorothy Heywood loves her. She’s happy for her brother, but this is just another reminder that her mother will be less than happy if she ever brings someone home. And Sara seems nice, great actually. With her chin dimple and sparkling blue eyes. And from what Ava can tell, based on the conversation she carries with her mother, a firm head on her shoulders, and an even firmer body to match. Ava shakes her head at the thought. She shouldn’t be having inappropriate thoughts about her brother’s girlfriend.

‘Sorry about Hank, Sara, he’s always working so, so hard. Isn’t that right Ava?’ her mother turns to her. She’s got this huge grin on her face and Ava tries to return one,

‘Yeah, there’s an important meeting tonight he couldn’t get out of, but I’m sure –’ she’s cut off by her mother.

‘I thought you had an important job too? Is it not as important, so you weren’t invited to the meeting?’ Ava’s hands tighten on her fork and knife and she’s tempted to stab the lasagna in front of her. The innocent, curious look on her mother’s face is anything but. She’s not sure if this is her mother’s attempt to show how unimportant Ava’s is in general, or to somehow one-up Nate’s own in front of Sara. Nate and his dumb doctor title.

‘Since I prepared everything for the meeting, Dad thought I didn’t need to be there. It’s just to keep everyone updated not –’

‘So, what do you do, Sara?’ Dorothy turns to the newest member at the table. Ava rolls her eyes, and she shakes her head slightly when she sees Nate’s concerned eyes. She’s glad her brother knows, but there’s nothing really that he could do. It’s been more than decade since she came out and her mother still isn’t okay with it. Somehow, her sexuality has affected how her mother sees every aspect of her life, including her ability to do work.

‘Um,’ Ava sees Sara freeze and cough awkwardly, ‘Well actually, I’m currently working as a bartender, until I figure things out.’

‘Oh,’ her mother starts, ‘well at least you’re taking your time. It wouldn’t be nice to commit to a profession you’re unhappy in. Like Nate here, loves his job, I love how passionate he is.’

If there’s one thing Ava’s glad for, it’s the fact that her mother would be nice to anyone Nate’s brought home, and Sara deserves it.

‘Can I ask how old you are?’

‘I’m actually 28 –’ Nate chokes on his food.

‘How did I not know you were that young? That means I’m –’

’10 years older than you.’ Ava supplies from across the table. She didn’t expect Nate to date someone so much younger than him, but then again, Sara seems to carry the experience of someone older, someone who has experienced too much before they even reached thirty.

‘ _Ten years?!_ Nate, I didn’t realise you were that old, dude!’ Sara laughs loudly and hit Nate’s shoulder. He starts laughing as well and to Ava she thinks they look beautiful. They look like everything she could want for Nate; a happy, in-love couple who can make each other laugh loudly. Ava smiles to herself, overwhelmed by her love for her brother, and now, this woman he seems to have added to the family.

There’s a slight hollow feeling in her chest. She’s thirty-three, not anywhere near too old, but her mother doesn’t view it the same. As soon as she turned thirty her mother has increased her efforts to convince Ava that she should find the right _guy_ and settle down. But that was the issue, wasn’t it? There’s never going to be a guy. And with the amount of work she does, it doesn’t seem like there’s going to be a woman either. She doesn’t have the time, especially after being promoted to Director last year.

 

After dinner, she’s in the kitchen washing up, when Sara enters with an empty glass. Her and Nate were watching a movie in his room, because guests shouldn’t have to do chores.

‘You can just put it in the sink.’ Ava says.

‘No, it’s okay I just want more water, I’m not done with it yet.’ As Sara stands in front of the fridge filling up her glass with water, the kitchen becomes quiet, the only sound is water coming from two sources.

One shuts off and Ava feels a presence near her. Sara’s there, leaning a hip against the counter near the sink, looking at her directly in the eye.

‘So, we didn’t really talk about you much at dinner, and up until a couple hours ago I didn’t know Nate had a sister.’

‘I figured he’d at least mention my name, wow.’

‘I’m sure it’s not you, we don’t really talk much –’ at the implication Ava makes a blatant face of disgust, unable to stop herself. She really did not need to know about her brother’s sex life, especially when he’s lucky enough to be with Sara. She doesn’t blame him, just looking at Sara she can tell –

‘No! _no_. That is not what I meant.’ Sara’s rapidly shaking her head, as if she’s just as horrified at the thought of having a sex life with Nate as Ava is. Before Ava can dwell on it, Sara further explains, ‘It’s just, since I don’t really like talking about my family, everyone thinks it best to not bring up their own.’

‘And what do you think?’ Ava prompts.

‘I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s their family, you know?’ They’re staring at each other now. She can see Sara glancing between her eyes and Ava can’t look away. Sara’s eyes are just _so blue_. She’s got a lot of freckles, scattered across her face, that Ava hadn’t noticed before despite the staring she was doing across the dining room table.

Sara looks away first and Ava shakes her head to snap out of it before returning to the dishes. Sara seems to notice and grabs a dish towel that’s hanging on a nearby cupboard door.

‘How about I start to dry while you finish up, then we’ll both put them away.’ Sara says while already reaching for one of the plates in the dish drainer.

‘Mom says guests don’t do chores.’ Ava points out, finishing off the cutlery.

‘Well, I’m not sure about you, but I don’t see a Mrs. Heywood, only a Ms. Sharpe, was it?’ Sara smirks, running her eyes up and down Ava’s body. Ava feels her cheeks flush for a moment before answering,

‘Actually, it’s Director.’ At that, Sara raises her eyebrows and a smile appears on her lips that has Ava’s eyes drawing to it.

‘My apologies, _Director Sharpe_.’ Ava should not be this turned on but she’s too overwhelmed by Sara’s flirting. There’s only one thing she could do; flirt back.

‘No worries, _Ms. Lance_.’ This rewards her with a bright smile and Ava forgets about Sara’s boyfriend upstairs.

 

That is, until he comes downstairs and into the kitchen to find them laughing.

‘Hey, I came to see where you went, you never came back.’ He says interrupting them. Sara seems to realise she’s been gone a while and sends a quick, closed lip, goodbye smile to Ava before brushing past Nate, ‘Sorry, I was spending time with the better-looking Heywood sibling.’ How Ava wishes Sara meant that.

‘Ha, ha.’ Nate says sarcastically, spinning and following Sara out of the kitchen. Ava stops him as Sara moves out of sight. He looks at her curiously.

‘She’s great.’ Is all she says, hoping her face doesn’t convey the deeper meaning behind the words. His face softens, and he nods, ‘You know your approval means a lot.’ The siblings share a smile before Nate heads to his room.

Ava takes a deep breath and places her hands on the kitchen counter, her hands gripping the edge tightly. Her head bows, and she breathes out in a long, shaky breath. She needs to _calm down_. So what if Sara is everything she wants in a girlfriend, she’s completely off limits. So much so, that Ava shouldn’t even think about her.

She makes her way to he room, past Nate’s. Before she can help herself, she knocks on the door, telling herself she wants to say goodnight and not to see Sara again. She can hear talking but doesn’t get an answer. Pushing the door open slightly and sticking her head in, she sees Nate and Sara standing closely before Sara is pushing him away roughly, both of them turning to look at Ava. Bot of them look like they’ve been caught and realsing she just interrupted something, Ava’s eyes avert to the floor.

‘I’m _so_ sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight, but obviously you guys were busy doing – Uh… so, anyway, sorry again, Goodnight.’ All of this rush out of Ava’s mouth. She moves quickly out of Nate’s room, shutting the door before either reply. There’s a faint reply from both of them but Ava’s already at her room. Shutting her door swiftly, she places her forehead on the other side. She adds going into Nate’s room without permission on her _Not_ To-Do list. At the very top. The list also includes staring at Sara’s smile too long. And her face. And her body.

Collapsing on her bed, she can’t help but think almost catching them is definitely the worst thing that could happen this weekend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Twitter if anyone wants to follow -> @fullofragrets


	4. and with that, the universe gave me a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving, my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at 200 kudos and that's insane. Thank you guys so much! and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd also like to note that we make mistakes like men, because while I do read the chapters over, I can miss mistakes.

 

 

That was the worst thing that could happen in Sara’s honest opinion. After talking with Ava earlier in the kitchen, Sara was confident that she never wanted her to know about any physical relations between her and Nate and of course Ava walked in on what she believed to be them kissing. Sara is well aware that she’s not here to do _anything_ with Nate’s sister but that doesn’t stop her. The idea of Ava thinking she’s actually with Nate makes her feel like there’s a stone in her stomach. When she was getting to know her, when drying the dishes, it hit her that she definitely has a crush. But every time the thought crosses her mind she has to stop herself. She’s here for Nate. He’s one of her best friends. And he doesn’t deserve her messing this up.

‘That totally worked!’ Nate says after seeing Ava speed to leave the room.

‘Of course, it did. You don’t need to worry, okay. We are going to get through this weekend.’ Sara reassures him. There’s no need for her to be annoyed with him, especially since he’s going to be sleeping on the floor.

 

Correction: _this_ is the worst thing that could happen. Although it can be argued as the best thing that could happen.

She’d gotten up earlier than usual and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. However, Nate failed to mention it was a Jack and Jill bathroom that he shared with Ava. Sara had found this out when she’d walked in on a _very_ sweaty, scantly clad Ava with a towel in hand.

‘I—’ Sara doesn’t finish, too busy trying to find a place to look. There’s just so much _skin_ , with Ava just dressed in a sports bra and running shorts, and Sara would like to thank all the sportswear companies that make those. She’d also like to note that Ava is barefoot, and her toenails are painted a dark blue. _Cute_. Her eyes are darting from Ava’s abs, down to her legs and then to her neck, where she watches a drop of sweat run down, before locking eyes with her.

‘I’m _so sorry_. I didn’t realise there was another entrance, you can go first… to the shower… since you’re…uh _so sweaty_.’ _Well damn Sara, that sounded so great_. Sara thinks to herself.

‘No, you’re the guest it’s okay, I’ll just,’ Ava points to the door behind her, ‘and when you’re done,’ she gestures awkwardly to the shower next to them and swallows harshly, ‘I’ll… yeah.’ She speeds out of the bathroom and retreats to her bedroom, placing her hands on her hips and attempts to will her body to cool down.

 

When Sara finally makes her way downstairs, she sees Mrs. Heywood and a man she assumes to be Nate’s dad. She makes eye contact with him and nods, but before she can greet him, Dorothy greets her.

‘Oh, Good morning Sara! This is Hank. Honey, this is Sara, she’s Nate’s _girlfriend_.’ The last word is emphasised with a creepy smile and Sara comes to the conclusion that something is off with Mrs. Heywood. Maybe it’s her weird obsession with her son.

‘It’s nice to meet you Sara,’ Hank says reaching across the kitchen island where he’s sat, to shake her hand, ‘Sorry I wasn’t here to meet you last night, there was an important budget meeting last night. Thankfully, with all the preparations Ava made, it was shorter than expected. Have you met Ava yet?’ Before Sara can answer Ava walks into the kitchen, dressed in a light denim shirt and black jeans. She’s glad Ava’s covered her arms, because she’s beginning to learn, in the 12 hours of knowing her, Sara has limited self-control when it comes to her.

‘Morning.’ Ava says with a smile. Replies greet her, and she moves to grab a cup to make coffee. She seems to notice Sara standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen and places a hand on her arm, causing Sara to look up at her. Their faces are close causing both to smile unknowingly.

‘Would you like some coffee, _Ms. Lance_?’

‘Why thank you, _Director Sharpe_.’ Ava squeezes her arm before moving to grab another cup.

‘How do you like it?’

‘Black is fine, thanks.’ Ava sends her another look, acknowledging her answer and turns around. Sara decides to grab a seat, needing to ground herself before getting lost in Ava’s presence. Mrs. Heywood is making breakfast, but Hank is looking at her curiously.

‘ _Nate’s_ girlfriend, right?’

‘Yup, He’s my boyfriend. We love each other,’ Sara pauses, ‘so much.’ She hopes that was delivered convincingly because it didn’t feel that way. She also wishes she had accidentally kicked Nate when she was leaving the room earlier, just so she wouldn’t be keeping up the ruse alone. Hank just hums in response and Sara lets out the breath she was holding in.

By the time Nate finally makes his way into the kitchen, the rest of the family is eating breakfast. They greet him, and he makes his way to Sara. _Shit_ , Sara thinks to herself. _Couples greet each other when they see each other, right?_ She hopes he doesn’t do something crazy, like _kiss_ her. But, somehow the weird side hug he gives her is worse and she just hope no one noticed how awkward it was. Come to think of it, they haven’t discussed the extent of physical affection that is required for the weekend and she makes a note of bringing it up when they’re alone.

‘What’s the plan for today kiddos?’ Mrs. Heywood asks as Nate sits.

‘Well, I was thinking of taking Sara to do a little Christmas shopping.’

‘Succumbing Sara to your Christmas shopping is not a fun way to spend the day Nathaniel. No one deserves that.’ Hank says. Sara hadn’t noticed what a deep, booming voice he had.

‘Oh, come on. I’m not that bad,’ Nate tries to defend himself, ‘There’s just so much stores and so little time.’

‘Yeah you are, Nate,’ Ava chips in teasingly, ‘If you don’t mind,’ she turns to Sara, ‘we can do something today, the country club is having a little market, and we can get lunch one time.’ Sara glances at Nate to see if it’s a good idea. She _should_ spend time with him, but the way things are sounding, shopping with Nate seems like a nightmare. Plus, what better excuse to spend time with Ava, than getting to know Nate’s family.

‘I think I’ll stick with Ava today, sorry Nate.’ She reaches over and rubs his shoulder. Her faux sympathy is shown in an attempt to be affectionate.

 

She’s waiting by the door for Ava, boots on and coat in hand since the long-sleeve she has on doesn’t do much for the dropping temperature outside. Ava finally meets her, with a fucking _leather jacket_ and beanie which looks both sexy and adorable and Sara’s not sure she’s going to survive the day with her. Ava would like to note that the time spent choosing her outfit was worth the look on Sara’s face when she came downstairs.

Their drive to the country club is long, but the time is spent laughing and discussing their varied music tastes. Neither of them has felt this carefree in a while, for Sara she’s hasn’t felt this way, sober, in a while.

The club is comprised of a massive main building in front, with an open floor to the left of the entrance where the “market” is. There are many tables, each with a different vendor selling things, such as, crafts, jewellery, clothes, and even sample of foods that has Sara heading towards it, leaving Ava behind. The first thing she tries is a small chocolate with bits of something sweet to combat the bitter taste.

‘It has slivers of mango in it. That’s the sweetness you’re tasting.’ The man behind the table tells her. She just nods and grabs another one before moving onto the table next to it, looking at the display of crafts. Ava standing close to her now, in an attempt to not lose each other in the constant movements of people among them. She’s about to hand Ava the second sample of chocolate, but sees her move from her side, to a stall on the opposite side of the pathway.

‘Hey look at these.’ Ava says picking at a small bowl of rings. Sara is always wearing two silver rings on her left ring and pinky finger and she must have noticed. There are a couple silver ones that she picks up and finds one that she really likes. The band itself is average in width but the top is flat. The vendor seems to notice the ring she’s eyeing and says, ‘You can engrave them with an initial if you’d like,’ he makes a gesture to another bowl, ‘I have some already done.’ Sara places the blank ring back in the bowl and reaches for the one with the engraved rings. She finds one with an A and tries it on her right forefinger, and of course it fits.

‘It fits,’ Ava says, ‘we just need to find one with an S.’ Ava digs in the bowl with the vendor and he finds it first, handing it to her. She slips it easily on her own forefinger, before hesitantly taking it off and handing it to Sara. Sara tries it on, keeping the A ring in her palm, and notices it’s slightly big but an idea comes to mind, and she says, ‘This one fits too.’

‘Are you going to get it?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’

‘Okay, I’m just going to look over there while you organise.’ Ava moves a couple tables away and Sara is glad. She believes in signs and thinks this is definitely one. Deciding to tell Ava the truth about her and Nate, this will allow Sara to do what she really wants. Or rather _who_ she really wants. She is going to woo Ava and if all goes well she can give her the S ring in a month’s time on Christmas (also her birthday). Sara hasn’t felt this way about someone in a while and while she’s a little overwhelmed with the emotion, that doesn’t stop her.

‘You guys are a very good-looking couple.’ The ring vendor says, handing her back her change. Sara glances back to see Ava, all tall, lean and beautiful flowing hair.

‘Thank you.’ She sends him a polite smile and heads toward Ava.

She’s come up with a plan; when she gets a chance she’ll tell Nate that she wants to try things with Ava and – Wait, _did Ava even like girls?_ Sure, Ava seemed to respond to her flirting and seemed to have flirted back, but what if she was just one of those straight girls.

Okay, new plan; somehow find out if Ava is attracted to girls. _Then_ , talk to Nate and _then_ , tell Ava the truth while heavily hinting she wanted to go out with her. _Sounds pretty solid to me_ , Sara thinks to herself about her plan. She goes over it several times as she walks through the rest of the market with Ava, a hand on the taller woman’s back, under the guise of not wanting to lose her.

However, the plan was _not_ solid.

 

 


	5. i'm so glad you made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for any mistakes because I didn't feel to check and for not responding to any comments, I haven't had the time.
> 
> Also! we past 200 kudos, so thank you guys so much!

 

 

It starts going wrong as soon as they get back to the Heywood household. Nate is there and asks her to help him wrap the presents that he can’t wait until closer to Christmas for, for some reason. Then he decides he’d like to talk about any and everything that occurred that day. So much so that she forgets momentarily what she wanted to talk about.

She falls into the ruse of being his doting girlfriend for a couple hours. Before she knows it, it’s dinner time and she has to get ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Which she also managed to forget meant meeting the rest of the family.

She gets ready and heads downstairs before Nate does of course to see several new members of the family and the faint yelling of young boys from somewhere in the house. She meets up with Ava first, who looks beautiful, dressed in black wide-leg trousers and a deep red, turtleneck sweater. She’d notice Ava tends to stay away from wearing jewellery, probably due to the regulations of her super-secret job, that Sara is still unsure about. Tonight, however she decided to wear a dainty gold necklace that somehow makes her look prettier than usual.

‘Hey, where’s Nate?’ Ava asks, looking down at her. Although Sara opted to where heeled boots, Ava is no closer to her height than before.

‘He’s still getting ready.’ Sara replies, pointing a thumb behind.

‘We can wait for him to introduce you to everyone, if you’d like.’

‘It’s okay, I should just meet everyone, who knows we’ll see him.’ Ava nods and guides Sara to the living room, adjacent to the dining room. They move around the room, getting introduced to Nate and Ava’s grandmother, Violet, their Uncle Rich, his daughter, Patty and her two kids; Chris and Tyson. She’s glad there’s not too many members, because there’s a slight chance she’d forget names.

Ava must notice she’s a little overwhelmed at meeting the family and pours her a glass a wine that she definitely drinks too quickly.

‘It’s okay, once Nate comes down you’ll probably feel more comfortable.’ Ava sends her a comforting smile, placing a hand on her arm. Sara’s going to kill Nate for making her go through those introductions without him. _He’s probably taking too much time to fix his hair_. She chuckles to herself. In all the time she’s known him, he’s adamant that no one get close to his hair. Especially when he spent 30-45 minutes after every shower to make it just right.

‘What?’ Ava asks, noticing her laugh.

‘Just thinking about how Nate is probably still fixing his hair.’ That draws a laugh from Ava, leading to both of them laughing and making fun of Nate and his hair.

‘When we were teenagers, I cut his hair when he was sleeping.’ Ava confesses. Sara’s eyes go wide.

‘You did _not_.’ Sara says, not believing this is the girl that would have done that.

‘I did.’ Ava says nodding, a big smile on her face and an evil glimmer in her eye, ‘He completely freaked and wore a hat until it grew back.’

‘Do you happen to have pictures?’

‘Of course, remind me to find them for you.’

‘Did he get you back?’ Sara asks, because knowing Nate, there’s no way he would have let Ava off easily.

‘Yup, shaved the side of my head.’ Sara’s mouth drops open, ‘but I just went to the salon and they gave me an undercut.’ Sara tries to imagine Ava with an undercut and her mind goes blank. She probably looked _so_ good with an undercut.

‘I bet you rocked that hairstyle.’ Sara says, finally saying something.

‘I did,’ Ava starts, hand tightening on her glass, ‘and it was popular with the –'

Nate conveniently decides to make an appearance then, interrupting Ava. Placing his arm around Sara, he rubs the spot where his hand rests. Ava looks away for a moment, uncomfortable.

‘Have you been introduced to everyone yet?’ Nate asks, reaching for the bottle of wine on the bar cart.

‘Yes, _Nathaniel_. I’ve made my first impressions without you, and if I do say so myself, it went great. Isn’t that right, _Ava-something_?’

‘It’s Avabeth.’ Ava confesses reluctantly. Her full name is definitely something she doesn’t talk about.

‘ _Avabeth_? That’s so cute.’ But maybe Sara complimenting her name, doesn’t make it sound so bad.

‘Well, that saves me.’ Nate jokes, bringing the conversation back to the topic of introductions.

‘Yup, you definitely missed out when your favourite uncle couldn’t believe Sara was with you.’

Nate looks between both of them, ‘What’s wrong with me?’ Sara and Ava glance at each other before bursting into laughter. Nate chuckles lightly, unsure of the inside joke he’s missing out on.

‘Whatever you guys. Is food ready?’ Nate says trying to divert the topic of the conversation from him.

 

Dinner stats off normal, good even. Then it makes a turn. They had been discussing Nate and Sra’s relationship. It’s history by the way, Nate and Sara were pulling out of their ass, as they weren’t prepared for all the questions. But Sara would like to say they handled it smoothly. Uncle Rich decided he wanted to compliment Nate.

‘Well Nate, you seemed to have a nice girl here. Good head on her shoulders.’ Sara smiles politely at the compliment.

Then, cousin Patty decides she doesn’t like Ava and says complacently, ‘And you, Ava? Anyone in your life?’ She seems already satisfied with the answer. Ava doesn’t answer at first, uncomfortable with the sudden attention on herself. However, her mother presses.

‘Ava dear, answer Patty. Isn’t there a _person_ you are dating?’ Sara is completely lost on what’s going on, her eyes trying to catch Nate’s as a way to explain, but he’s looking at Ava, mouth open. _Why is everyone being so weird?_ Ava’s levels of comfort start dropping even lower and she clears her throat.

‘Uh, no Patty, there is no _woman_ in my life.’ And Sara, like the rookie lady lover that she hasn’t been in a while chokes on her spit when Ava says woman. Everyone, besides Nate, takes this the wrong way and suddenly eyes are on her. _Oh no_. Dot looks far too happy and Sara feels dread. She makes eye contact with Ava and opens her mouth to explain but Ava’s eyes are full of acceptance and her jaw is clenched.

‘Excuse me for a moment.’ The clang of silver on the porcelain plates seems to echo as Ava gets up from the table. When Ava moves out of sight, Sara feels a hand on her arm. It’s Mrs. Heywood, with a sympathetic smile.

‘Sorry if she made you uncomfortable dear.’

‘ _What?_ ’ Sara can’t believe what she’s hearing.

‘Sorry—’ Dot is cut off.

‘I need to go to the bathroom.’ Sara demands, pushing away from the dining table and stalking out of the room. She’s so shocked a what’s going on, she needs to leave before she starts yelling. And she won’t regret it. Why didn’t Nate warn her of this? Especially since he knows Sara herself is bisexual. Was he just not going to mention it, hoping nothing like _this_ would happen? These thoughts run through Sara’s mind as she moves in the direction she believes Ava had gone.

While she’s happy Ava is attracted to girls, Sara really wishes she didn’t find out that way. She finds Ava on the back porch, angrily launching throw pillows onto the grass. Not a second later, Ava’s picking them up, causing Sara to laugh to herself. When Ava sits down on the bench facing out, Sara follows. The taller woman doesn’t look at her, not having anything to say.

‘I just want to say, that wasn’t right of your mom. It was completely out of place and –’ She’s cut off.

‘I’m not new to this Sara, I’ve known since I was 17 that I was a lesbian and since then my mother hasn’t treated me differently.’ At Sara’s encouraging look, Ava expands, ‘She has never been okay with it. I tried so many things hoping she’d like me again, or at least do stuff that would make her overlook my sexuality. But nothing worked, as you can see. I don’t even know why I come back for the holidays. When the rest of the family found out, it got worse, because then she could treat me that way without someone stopping her.’

‘And your dad and Nate?’

‘They’re okay with it, but it’s a different thing when it comes from mom.’ They tend to leave her be and afterward apologise to me.’

‘That’s not okay Ava, but—’ Ava scoffs.

‘Are you going to tell me they’re my family, so I just have to suck it up? No thanks.’ Ava moves to face the other way but is stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She locks eyes with Sara, a fierce look on the other woman’s face.

‘ _No_ , I’m saying you don’t owe them anything for treating you that way and no one is going to blame you if you never visit.’ Ava’s looking back and forth at Sara’s eyes, trying to ensure the genuineness in her words.

‘I’m bisexual,’ Sara confesses casually, as it should be done. Ava’s eyes widen in surprise ‘And I know from experience how hard it is when a family member doesn’t accept that. Sometimes you just have to let people go.’ She tightens her grip on Ava’s hand.

’But—’ Ava tries to argue.

‘ _No_.’ Sara says with more force. Ava seems to accept it, a smile finally appearing. It lightens up her whole face, crinkles forming at her eyes and Sara thinks she looks _absolutely beautiful_. She doesn’t notice Ava staring at her lips, too focused on Ava’s. And Sara decides that now would be a good time to kiss her.

So, she does.

And kissing Ava was better than she had imagined. She forgets everything else. The family inside. Nate. Her purpose for being there. There’s only Ava, and the short amount of time they’ve had together sine she met her approximately 24 hours ago. They pull away for a moment, eyes still close and Sara’s mind still reeling.

She’s broken out of though by the jerk of Ava’s hand from hers. She opens her eyes to see Ava standing, a hand touching her lips.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Ava exclaims. Sara feels her stomach drop for a moment thinking Ava regretted their kiss and doesn’t feel the same way.

‘I’m so sorry Sara. You were just comforting me and I’m an _idiot_.’ Sara realises that Ava thinks she didn’t want to kiss her and tries to reassure her.

‘Hey, no—’ but she doesn’t get a chance to finish as Ava is bolting from the back porch and into the house. Sara freezes, everything that happened in the last 15 minutes going on and on in her head.

_Fuck indeed_ Sara thinks to herself. She’s supposed to be here to support Nate and get his family off his back but instead she’s falling for his sister and kissing her. _Now who’s the idiot_.

She doesn’t get a chance to talk to Ava and she’s too exhausted from the day to talk with Nate.

Tomorrow she’ll talk with the involved parties and make everything clear.

 

 


	6. and i fell into her arms, relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, it's been a short but fun journey writing this fic. I have hopes to write more and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Also, sorry again for any mistakes.

 

 

The next morning Nate is up before her, not allowing them to talk.  She couldn’t sleep properly last night, her mind too busy, causing her to sleep in late. During breakfast, she noticed Ava not at the table but wasn’t sure how to ask. Thankfully, Nate did.

‘Hey, where’s Ava?’

‘She went for a run this morning and didn’t return.’ Worry overcomes Sara. Ava just didn’t return? What if something had happened to her? What if –

‘No, I saw her leaving a little while ago. She said she had a couple things she wanted to buy.’ Hank says as he cuts Sara’s train of thought, ‘She’ll probably be gone all day, Black Friday and all that.’ Sara feels dread at that. She won’t be able to talk to Ava soon like she wanted.

‘And about you, Nate. What are your plans?’ Nate turns to Sara at his mother’s question and places a hand on hers where it lies on the table.

‘Well, I wanted to take Sara for a picnic, maybe spend the day at the park, just having some alone time.’ Sara returns his smile. At the park they definitely won’t be interrupted.

 

They had just finished laying out the picnic blanket and collapsed on the ground. It was a nice day, an while the sun was out, the breeze kept them cool, not allowing the temperature to drop or rise too greatly. They’d chosen a spot a good distance away from the playground allowing for noise to be at a minimum. It was still early so the park was mostly empty. Probably because most people were out shopping, not spending time at the park.

They were looking at a man play with his dog in front of them when Sara said, ‘I kissed your sister.’ She doesn’t think she’d ever seen a person’s head whip around so fast.

‘You kissed—’

‘Your sister, yes.’

‘Does this mean I have to beat you up?’ Nate says jokingly. Sara pushes his shoulder and laughs, ‘No dude. I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to tell her that we aren’t actually together.’

‘Wow, leaving me for my sister already.’

‘Nate, be serious. I really like her.’ Nate stops then, and his face softens.

‘Yeah?’ Sara, suddenly uncomfortable talking about her feelings looks away.

‘Yeah but it probably doesn’t matter. She probably thinks I’m some cheating scum that’s going to hurt her brother.’ Sara says defeatedly, laying back on the blanket. She feels Nate lay next to her.

‘I’m sure she doesn’t think that.’

‘Whatever.’ Sara ends that conversation, ‘Also, why didn’t you tell me she was gay. I completely embarrassed myself and made Ava feel bad last night.’

‘Honestly I wanted to see your reaction to finding out.’ Sara pinches his side in response, ‘Hey! It was so obvious you liked her, I knew it would be good.’

‘But Nate, last night was _awful_. How could you let your family treat her like that? And she said it’s always been like that.’ Nate remains quiet and Sara sighs, ‘I don’t think she’s returning for Christmas, or any holiday to be honest.’

‘Seriously? She can’t do that, we’re her family.’

‘Some family.’ Sara scoffs. It’s Nate’s turn to sigh.

‘It’s been going on so long I think I became numb to it.’

‘It’s not something you are allowed to be numb to, Nate. This is your _sister_ , so you better figure how you’re going to apologise to her and confront your mother.’ Sara finishes.

‘I will. Today.’ Sara nods and knows she’s going to make damn sure that happens.

‘Tell me about her.’ Nate prompts.

‘Ava?’ Sara says softly, affection showing in her tone, and Nate nods.

‘First thing I noticed, she’s beautiful,’ Sara smiles, ‘and hot.’ Nate groans.

‘I got to know her a little when we were packing away the dishes Wednesday night. Did you know she’s weirdly obsessed with serial killers?’ She sees Nate shake his head, ‘Yeah, it’s cute. She knows all the little details of them. And she’s funny, and very passionate about her job, whatever it is. Ava still hasn’t told me. Yesterday, …’ She talks about Ava for a good amount of time and Nate remains quiet, listening to her go on and on.

 

As they walk into the house several hours later, they are greeted by Ava swiftly making her way down the staircase, bag in hand. At the sight of them, her expression turns to that of a dear caught in headlights. The three of them pause, Sara and Nate looking at Ava and Ava avoiding eye contact.

‘Where are you going?’ Nate asks moving closer. The hand not holding the bag and Ava rubs the back of her neck.

‘I was just heading home you know. Thanksgiving is over, and I have work to do.’ She moves to walk past them, but Nate and Sara have her blocked at the base of the stairs. Ava’s face becomes angry and she takes a step toward. Nate’s hands raise up in defence and suddenly all of them are talking; Ava angrily at Nate to move, Nate trying to calm her down and Sara trying to calm everyone down.

‘Nate if you don’t move, I swear to God.’

‘I think you should just take a step back.’

‘ _Both_ of you need to chill.’

‘What’s going on here?’ Mrs. Heywood intercepts. Three heads turn to face her, and Ava moves the hand holding her bag behind her back.

‘Just some sibling stuff, you know how it is Mrs. Heywood.’ Sara tries to cover for them. Which, by the way was a mistake because as revealed before, she is awful at lying. Fake smiles appear on the siblings’ faces, arms moving to wrap around each other clumsily.  Before Dorothy could comment on that she notices the bag in Ava’s hand.

‘Are you leaving already?’ She says sweetly. Ava’s hands drop to her side.

‘Yeah, I have work.’ She leaves it at that and is once again moving for the door

‘Already? You never want to spend time with us.’ Sara’s done. Done with this family and their shit.

‘She shouldn’t spend any time with you guys!’ She yells at Nate’s mother, who looks so offended, Sara wonders if she’s about to get slapped. But Nate’s mother stalks toward her, finger pointed, ready to start yelling accusations.

‘Why you little—’ She’s cut off by Nate.

‘Hey mom why don’t we go over there.’ He diverts her attention and moves them both to the kitchen. Ava, seeing the opportunity, makes another move. She’s stopped by Sara’s hand on her arm. She looks up to see Sara with a look of urgency in her eyes.

‘Let me explain.’ She tells Ava and Ava just shakes her head.

‘You don’t need to explain anything, Sara. That was inappropriate of me to kiss you without your consent. You were just trying to comfort me, and I read the situation wrong, and took advantage of you. I’m _so_ sorry, and it will never happen again.’ She’s rambling now and while Sara thinks it’s cute she’s very wrong.

Placing her hands on Ava’s shoulder, successfully stopping the rambling, Sara tries to explain herself.

‘Listen, you did not make me do anything I didn’t want to do.’ Ava looks confused at that and she continues, ‘Look, I wanted to kiss you okay? And you definitely did _not_ read the situation wrong. I mean sure it wasn’t my intention to kiss you when I was reassuring you, but it was not unwelcomed.’

‘But you have a _boyfriend_ , Sara. Who is also my brother, by the way.’

Sara just chuckles in response and moves a hand to cup the taller woman’s face.

‘Oh Aves, Nate and I aren’t actually dating.’ Sar finally says.

‘What?’ is all that Ava says. It’s followed by a faint, ‘What?’ from the direction of the kitchen. It’s Mrs. Heywood, and Sara wonders if Nate is finally sticking it to his mom.

‘I don’t –’ Poor Ava looks confused and Sara moves her other hand, so both are cupping her face, ‘Is it because of what I did? Oh my _Sara_ , I’ll explain to him –'

‘Nate asked me to be his pretend girlfriend, so his mom would get off his back. And after meeting her, I can understand why.’

‘You weren’t together when we kissed?’

‘We _never_ have and will _never_ be together.’ Sara affirms. Ava’s whole mood changes.

‘ _So_ ,’ Ava draws out, a twinkle in her eye, ‘you’re _not_ with my brother, _and_ you wanted to kiss me?’ she teases.

‘That’s correct, _Director Sharpe_.’ Sara flirts. Instead of flirting back with her usual ‘ _Ms. Lance’ Ava_ responds by wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and kissing her.

 

Somewhere behind them Dorothy Heywood is reeling from her conversation with her about he pushy attitude, and her treatment of her daughter. She moves into the foyer, intent on having a talk with Ava, when she sees said daughter, and her son’s apparent fake girlfriend making out.

‘ _Nate?!_ ’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, giving it kudos and commenting. I appreciated all of it. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @fullofragrets if you'd like.


End file.
